hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Lake Okeechobee Cyclone Season
UPDATE: CategoryV has won the pre-season prediction competition! He will get to make a storm for this season! The storms in this season are intended to be nonsensical and corny. The 2025 Lake Okeechobee Cyclone Season '''was an annual event in tropical-like cyclone formation in the Lake Okeechobee basin in southern Florida. The season officially began on May 1 and ended on November 30, dates that typically delimit the start and end of the season. However, one storm formed before the start of the season, and another formed after the end of the season. This season was well above average, featuring 15 cyclonic storms, 9 cyclones and 6 super cyclones. One storm even became an Atlantic hurricane after it left the basin. The strongest storm of the season was Super Cyclone Les, a late October storm which had winds of 200 mph and a minimum pressure of 878 mbar. Les, however, never made landfall. Les was simultaneously active with Super Cyclone Maya, the first time in history that two super cyclones were active at the same time. The most destructive storm of the season was Super Cyclone Darren which spawned an EF5 tornado that destroyed a McDonald's. However, no storm caused any human fatalities. Predictions The prediction contest winner is new user CategoryV! The prediction was based on the total number of cyclonic storms, cyclones and major cyclones (Nekaro Activity Index). CategoryV guessed 17 named storms, 9 cyclones, and 3 major cyclones - which is a total of 29, which was nearly exactly correct! The actual NAI for the season was 29. In the prediction competition, HurricaneOdile got second place, HypotheticalHurricane got third place and StrawberryMaster fourth place. 14/8/2 --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 21:17, November 23, 2015 (UTC) 12 tropical storms/7 hurricanes/4 major hurricanes User:HypotheticalHurricane November 24,2015 8:16 AM EST I predict that there will be at least five tropical depressions, eight tropical storms, nine hurricanes, and three major hurricanes. -User:CategoryV I predict 12 tropical storms, 6 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. :—StrawberryMaster talk· ''' 22:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) : Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2025 till:01/01/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/04/2025 till:26/04/2025 color:TD text:One (DP) from:18/05/2025 till:27/05/2025 color:C3 text:Alexandra (C3) from:10/06/2025 till:12/06/2025 color:TS text:Bart (CS) from:30/06/2025 till:05/07/2025 color:C1 text:Christine (C1) from:14/07/2025 till:29/07/2025 color:C5 text:Darren (C5) from:30/07/2025 till:09/08/2025 color:TS text:Ellie (CS) barset:break from:10/08/2025 till:15/08/2025 color:C2 text:Fredrick (C2) from:16/08/2025 till:18/08/2025 color:TD text:Eight (DP) from:24/08/2025 till:28/08/2025 color:C4 text:Gabby (C4) from:31/08/2025 till:04/09/2025 color:TS text:Irena (CS) from:01/09/2025 till:08/09/2025 color:C2 text:Harry (C2) from:13/09/2025 till:17/09/2025 color:TS text:Justin (CS) barset:break from:01/10/2025 till:04/10/2025 color:TS text:Kathryn (CS) from:17/10/2025 till:29/10/2025 color:C5 text:Les (C5) from:21/10/2025 till:31/10/2025 color:C4 text:Maya (C4) from:24/11/2025 till:30/11/2025 color:TS text:Ned (CS) from:16/12/2025 till:25/12/2025 color:C3 text:Orea (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2025 till:01/05/2025 text:April from:01/05/2025 till:01/06/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:01/01/2026 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Cyclonic Depression One One was a very weak fish depression that formed in the middle of Lake Okeechobee and remained fairly stationary for a few days before dissipating due to a fisherman's boat breaking up the cyclone. Super Cyclone Alexandra Alexandra was known as the "Memorial Day Storm" for making landfall on Memorial Day as a cyclonic storm. It formed when an alligator in the lake swam in a circle, creating a cyclone. Due to a low amount of boats nearby due to poor weather conditions, Alexandra fed off some nearby moisture and became a cyclone. It peaked as a category 3 equivalent cyclone. Wind shear induced from fishing boats weakened the storm to a category 1 equivalent briefly, but the shear decreased, and Alexandra strengthened back into a category 2 for a while before weakening before landfall near the town of Okeechobee. One man who was fishing was blown into the water by strong winds from the storm, but lived, and was not injured. Alexandra was always known as the "storm that ruined Memorial Day". Cyclonic Storm Bart On June 10, a man jumped into the water in the southern part of the lake. The force of diving was so great that a cyclonic depression formed, the third of the season. The depression quickly intensified into Cyclonic Storm Bart. Due to shear from boats, Bart dissipated. Cyclone Christine Cyclone Christine was a fish storm, created from an alligator just like Alexandra. However, Christine did not make landfall and rapidly weakened due to boat wind shear on Independence Day. Super Cyclone Darren Darren was a category 5-equivalent cyclone that wrought damage to the town of Okeechobee. However, nobody was killed. Darren caused a mean EF5 tornado that destroyed a McDonalds, but nobody was in the McDonalds at the time. Darren caused an alligator invasion in downtown Okeechobee with Highway 70 being closed. Cyclonic Storm Ellie Ellie was a strong cyclonic storm that was at one point expected to become a cyclone. However, it never did, and peaked with 70 mph winds. Ellie did not make landfall, either. Overall, Ellie was a failure of a storm. Cyclone Fredrick Fredrick formed from a diver, similar to Bart. Fredrick stayed along the coast during its five-day run, causing high surf and beach erosion. Fredrick caused a Bermese python to be escaped from a cage, which was later found in the nearby town of Okeechobee. Cyclonic Depression Eight Eight was the weakest storm of the season. It formed from a minnow making a circle on August 16, resulting in a very small cyclone. The storm was like a minnow itself, having only a diameter of 1 meter. Eight dissipated on August 18 due to boat wind shear. Super Cyclone Gabby Gabby formed in the central part of the lake before rapid deepening occured on August 25. Gabby became a Category 4 equivalent storm before making landfall near Highway 98/441. However, Gabby slowly weakened and kept moving eastward and remained intense due to the Brown Ocean Effect. Gabby made it to the open Atlantic, and exited the basin on August 28 as it was renamed Hurricane Chantal in the Atlantic. Cyclonic Storm Irena Irena was a fish cyclonic storm that did not make landfall. It formed from an alligator moving in a circle like Alexandra. Although Irena formed before Harry, Harry was named first because it reached cyclonic storm intensity first. It reached cyclonic storm intensity for only a very brief period. Cyclone Harry Harry was a moderate cyclone with winds of 110 mph that nearly became a Super Cyclone. Harry formed by alligator. Harry made landfall near the DuPuis Management Area but did not cause any damage. Harry initially struggled to intensify due to nearby Cyclonic Storm Irena, but intensified quickly after Irena dissipated due to wind shear from boats. Cyclonic Storm Justin Justin was a fairly weak cyclonic storm that made landfall in the town of Okeechobee. Justin caused minimal damage. Cyclonic Storm Kathryn Kathryn was a very weak and disorganized cyclonic storm that formed from a minnow, similar to Cyclonic Depression Eight. Kathryn did not make landfall, and was very short-lived. There is some doubt about whether Kathryn even reached cyclonic storm intensity. Super Cyclone Les Les was the strongest storm of the season. It was about as strong as Hurricane Patricia. Les had winds of 200 mph and a minimum pressure of 878 mbar. Les did not make landfall, however. Les weakened rapidly before landfall due to interaction with the weaker Super Cyclone Maya, and was no longer even a depression when it crossed into land. Super Cyclone Maya Maya formed via diver and rapidly intensified afterward, becoming a category 4-equivalent storm while located about 10 miles east of Super Cyclone Les. Maya induced wind shear throughout the region, weakening the stronger Les. Maya peaked with winds of 155 mph, just 2 mph below category 5-equivalent status. Maya slightly weakened before making landfall northeast of Okeechobee in an unpopulated area. Maya made landfall on Halloween Eve and dissipated on Halloween while located northeast of the Lake. Cyclonic Storm Ned Ned was called the Turkey Storm because it peaked in intensity on Thanksgiving Day. Super Cyclone Orea Super Cyclone Orea was a cyclone with winds of 125 mph. It formed near the city of Pahokee. Orea began to make a northeastern turn, making landfall near Okeechobee as a Category 1 cyclone. It claimed 14 lives before dissipating near Florida State Road 70. Season Effects The name Darren was retired because it destroyed the McDonald's in Okeechobee. It was replaced with Devin. Despite minimal impact, Les was also retired and replaced with Leonard. Names Used Category:Lake Okeechobee seasons Category:Funny seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Lake Okeechobee cyclones